Sister Witches: The Flowers Of Hogwarts
by Marauders Fan 16
Summary: Not the usual Petunia Is a witch story, her grandparents and Parents have kept her in the dark until Lily receives her letter! R&R please


In the gloomy area of little whinging there lived the Evans family  
The Evans' had three daughters, Petunia louise, Lily Rose and Rosalie Bella, the three sisters were closer than needle and thread, they would do everything together and they loved each other very much. Lily and Rosalie's eleventh birthday came along  
and brought some shocking news, that day was supposed to be a big day for the youngest daughters but it turned out the day got bigger for Petunia who got really shocking news.

"Lily, Rosalie!" Rose Evans called her youngest daughters, "there is mail for you!"

Lily and Rosalie who were sat in their elder sisters room looked confused, Petunia giggled at they're expressions.

"Well?" She asked, " aren't you going to go get your birthday letters, from grandma and Gramps?"

The twins faces lit up at the thought of birthday cards,  
"Coming Mum!" They yelled in unison.

They ran downstairs laughing, "Mum, are Grandma and Gramps coming over this year?"  
Lily asked.

Rose looked up from the pantry, "Lily my dear why wouldn't your grandparents come over for this special day?" She asked, "here are your letters girls," she handed them parchment made letters.

The girls thought this was some kind of old people paper, they ripped open the letters excited and frowned when they read the contents.

"Mum!" Rosalie cried, "Is this some kind of joke?"  
She held out her letter for her mother to

"G-girls, don't panic this isn't a joke, oh I'm so proud of you two," she yelled and pulled them in for a hug

"What's going on dear?" Asked Robert Evans, "are those letters from your parents?"

Rose looked up with tears in her eyes, "Robert, they're really gifted, just like us" she grinned and held up the letters, "they've been accepted at Hogwarts!"

Robert looked ecstatic, "girls that is brilliant news, you'll absolutely love Hogwarts" he laughed, "Oh and Pet?" He called as he seen Petunia walk downstairs, " you have a letter as well my dear"

Rose looked confused as she noticed it was the exact same letter as Lily and Rosalie,  
"Dear, are you sure?"

Robert nodded and handed the letter to Petunia, she looked quite worried as she thought it would be Bad news as she seen her sisters upset however she opens the letter,

"Dear, Miss Evans, Petunia

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, we regret that your letter was unable to find you last year, you will be joining your sisters in first year, please find enclosed all your necessary  
equipment,

We await your owl no later than the 31st of August.

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress" she read aloud, and looked at her sisters and parents, then she laughed, "Oh this must be your birthday trick girls! Witchcraft and wizardry" she grinned at her parents.

Rose and Robert Evans, looked at Petunia nervously, "No dear, they're perfectly genuine letters, both your father and I have ours if you'd like to see?" She said, although her smile fell from her face, "Robert we haven't used magic in 13 years, how do  
we just go back?"

Petunia, Lily and Rosalie looked like they're parents had grown two extra heads, "M-mum,D-dad?" Rosalie stuttered, pointing out the window, "there are owls outside our window!" She exclaimed

Robert looked out the window and grinned, "Girls, they're no ordinary owls, open the window Rose Dear"

Rose smirked and opened the window, "come on in, Mr and Mrs Brown, don't mind the girls they all received they're letters,"

Petunia screamed when 'Mr and Mrs Brown' suddenly warped from owls to human beings.  
"How did you do that?" She asked them, and then remembered her Manners, "How did you do that Mr and Mrs Brown?"

Mr Brown grinned, "Petunia my dear, I haven't seen you since you where little, how are you my dear?" He asked, " And to answer your question dear, We're Animagus'"

Petunia and the Twins looked equally shocked, " Excuse me Mr Brown, but how do you know my name?" The eldest asked

Mrs Brown laughs, "My dear girls, we are your fathers Parents!" She exclaimed, "I regret that we haven't met in a while, but we had to be sure you were magical before we showed up as animals, Petunia dear" she stated, " How come your letter arrived late,  
did they say?"

Petunia was in a bit of a spot, "One question first, why couldn't you have showed up before now?" She asked a bit upset, "I am sorry for being rude but I'm a bit hurt"

Rose grabbed Petunia into her arms, "Oh my dear, we had this situation placed out, It was best they hadn't met you before, they are what we would call police officers, although we are a pure blooded witch and Wizard, we've adapted the muggle slang"

Petunia looked confused but nodded, "Oh yes, my letter, They only said they were very regretful that my letter couldn't find our home last year"

Rose looked shocked, although she heard her daughter read the letter she was a bit confused,

"That would be my fault dear'" Robert told his wife, "I had protection charms all around the house and forgot to take it down last year, I'm sorry pet"

Petunia grinned, " that's okay dad, I would prefer to be in the same year as my sisters"

Lily, Rosalie and Petunia all grinned!

'This year will be the best year ever each Evans Sister thought to themselves!'

"So, If your Dad's parents, how come we aren't Browns?" A shy Rosalie asked

"Rosalie my dear, your father and I agreed it would be for the best if we took on a different name, my Maiden Name is actually Black, we've been forced into hiding from the wizardingworld" her Mother explained.

With that the girls ran upstairs to get there heads over all this new information, they're witches! How is this possible? From all the excitement Lily and Her twin collapsed into their beds fast asleep, Petunia Smiled lovingly at the two and tucked them  
in before she went to her room where she collapsed in a similar manner.

This was going to be a big change for the Evans Family, there is more in store for the Evans sisters in the upcoming days.

A/N: it's a bit short but I feel I need to delve on with the story with chapter 2, so all the Evans sisters are attending hogwarts. R&R any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
